Talk:Ezel/@comment-25570789-20150822034735
There seems to be a few inconsistencies with my lore between my loss against Glendios and the events in Blaster Blade's new lore to my stride form I would like to clear up. Luquier was the Unit I unlocked. After that I taught Alfred how to Unlock as a plan B in case I couldn't defeat Glendios. When I lost to Glendios I was badly injured. Luquier found me and hide me in her Pale Moon Circus while her she defended her home. Because of the unlock she became Venus Luquier. After the war ended with my brother Alfred (Yes believe it we have the same Father) defeated Glendios and I was well enough to stand on my own I offered Luquier my assistance as a sign of appreciation and friendship. I owed her big time for using her healing mana. While the Second Invasion war was going on I had recovered enough to start training her Upright Lions for a new show Luquier wanted to put on to celebrate her return from the circus and freed from the reverse. She was upset about her hair turning white with a Scarlet-red highlight. I told her it would get better in time. Once the Second Invasion war was over I was fully recovered and went back to the United Sanctuary to debrief my fight with Glendios. Both King Alfred and Blaster Blade promoted me to the Rank of Captain. It wasn't often that Alfred smiled when I was around, but he and Blaster Blade smiled when I accepted the promotion. The only other person that knew about Alfred and I being brothers was Blaster Blade. After a few days Blaster Blade gave me a letter from Luquier with a ticket to her new circus attraction featuring the four Upright Lions that I trained. Blaster Blade then gave me my first assignment as Captain. He told me that since Link Joker would become a clan of Cray. By orders of the king and to maintain peace outside the Sanctuary I was assigned to patrol Dark Zone. I accepted the assignment. Once I arrived there were units running away from the show. Demon World Marquis, Amon hadn't fully recovered from being reversed and attacked the units. Both Luquier and I stopped Amon before he caused damage to the area and himself. Now with the Lore with my Stride form. I just wanted to become stronger just in case Cray is faced with another enemy force. I have no interest being the King. I accepted the title of "King" with the condition that I would be called "Absolution Lion King" and that the Sanctuary Dragon made me new armor. They agreed and gave me new Armor. The Armor was made of a special material called "Mithril" which has special magical properties that amplified my power to the point where I could use all my abilities at once. I left the United Sanctuary to travel around Cray and help those in need. Shameless promotion: Facebook.com/BlondEzelDesu